


inexplicable.

by tootertot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Papyrus is mentioned - Freeform, not really sure what i should tag this as?, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootertot/pseuds/tootertot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you wake up.</p>
<p>it's simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	inexplicable.

it's simple.

a new day. wake up to cold sheets and empty walls and the same ceiling.  
it's white.

you're tired. it hasn't started yet, but you're still tired. sad; you don't know why.  
something fuzzy tickles your neck. your jacket. you realize you haven't taken it off; that just means you can pretend you got dressed when you get up.

if you get up.

a loud voice, it's shouting, but not in a mean way. it's your brother. your brother's cool.  
your brother is cooler then you would ever hope to be. want to be.

get up. walk outside. its white.

...

it's simple.

wake up. the ceiling is cold, the sheets are the same. you're empty.  
it's been several days. or has it?

...

you don't understand. you can't. you're too tired to. a need to do everything, a need to do nothing. you're sad, tired. tired.

this time, it's all black, gold but half your vision is blue but then you fall and it's red. red. red. you're empty. 

what's the point?

...

there is none.

...

it's simple.

wake up.

see a light. for once, colors other than white paint your vision. it almost hurts, with its red and pink and yellow and  
it's breathtaking.

too bad you're already tired of the things you loved.

...

it's simple.

stick out your hand. laugh. it's always funny.

grillby's is waiting, warm. and you're there, this time, because it's happy and it's just you and them and everything is  
no.

it's not okay. not really.

...

it's white.

you're by the bridge, you realize. back and forth and back and  
twirl.

chuckle, but you're always smiling anyway. you wonder, vaguely, what would happen if

...

what's the point?

your name. you turn around. it's your brother.  
he looks so...afraid.

you want to die. no, that's the opposite of what you want to do now, isn't it? he's coming closer. you shake. keep smiling, make a joke about how you're not bonely. 

he hugs you. you're empty. you almost cry; you don't know why.

papyrus.

...

it's simple.

you knock on the door, make a joke. you're rewarded with a laugh. keep exchanging. this never changes.  
you love this.

you smile. it's genuine, this time.

...

"sorry, lady. this is why i never make promises."

...

it's simple.

you wake up. your bed's too soft. your tired and there's words far away.  
everything is so far away. it's simple. you could reach it if you tried. 

...

for awhile, you almost feel awake again.

...

it's simple.

you wake up. it's white.

it's not. not really.

**Author's Note:**

> soRRY i never write anything and i did this really quickly bc i was inspired by space music to write something  
> i mean hey. hope you enjoyed short sad sans. theres a lot better ones like this that actually took time but eh
> 
> i tried to be consistent with what i did a little, so hopefully it looks a bit nice at least?? hm  
> i'm not really much of a writer but if i'm suddenly struck with more inspiration to write quick things then hey! who knows


End file.
